


"What the hell just happened!?"

by Kieselschatten



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint Barton is William Brandt, Clint vs weird monster, Minor Injuries, Stunned IMF-Team, warehouses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 17:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19278106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kieselschatten/pseuds/Kieselschatten
Summary: Brandt crashing through a window while fighting a weird mix between a tiger and a bear with a freaking bow and arrow was not on Ethan Hunt’s list of things he ever thought he would witness.





	"What the hell just happened!?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction in either of these fandoms so please be kind. English also isn't my native language so please be aware of grammar mistakes. Nonetheless, enjoy!   
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the weird monster thingy.

Ethan and his team had a special mission in the middle of South Africa. The goal: retrieve several dangerous weapons that have been stolen from IMF (how the hell did they even know they existed!?) by an equally as dangerous group of highly trained assassins (as if this mission wasn’t already hard enough). They had already managed to pinpoint the exact location where the weapons have been hidden (a warehouse, seriously!?) and are currently making their way into said warehouse. 

Once inside they made sure that they haven’t been seen and made themselves ready for the attack when suddenly Brandt came crashing down through one of the many windows. He wore black clothing that fit him very well with a weird bird like insignia on his chest. On his feet were black combat boots and to top it all of he had a fucking bow and arrows in his hand. Who uses such a weapon nowadays anymore anyway? 

All in all he looked like a badass motherfucker. 

Ethan was about to ask what Brandt was doing here (shouldn’t he be at home sick and lying in bed?) when a second… something broke through the same window Will had just a few moments ago. It looked like a weird mix between a tiger and a bear. Seriously, what is that thing? 

Ethan had already seen many weird things in his life, but that right there in front of him topped everything. But whatever it may be, Brandt seemed to be fighting it. He dodged out of the way of the thing’s claws, which looked very sharp by the way, and nocked one of his arrows and shot the beast right into one of its eyes. The thing howled in rage and pain and swiped wildly around it with its claws and its tail in hopes of catching Will unawares. It succeeded in its attempts when it hit Brandt right in his back when he tried, and failed, to get out of the way. He crumbled to the floor several meters from his previous position due to the beast’s attack. However, before Ethan or Jane could make any move to help their fallen friend, Brandt was back on his feet and shot a series of arrows at the thing so fast, Ethan could barely follow his movements. 

The thing once again screamed in pain and bolted to the other side of the warehouse and through yet another window with Brandt hot on its tail. The whole thing didn’t last longer than five minutes tops. Every member of Ethan’s team, including Ethan himself, stared dumbfounded at the position their friend had just previously fought the beast, neither knowing what to say. Well, neither except for Ethan.

“What the hell just happened!?”


End file.
